1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable gift wrapping. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative gift wrapping having a central portion fabricated from a stretchable and flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many inventions concerning different gift wrappings. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,671 issued to Dennis L. Fleitman on Oct. 4, 1966, there is disclosed a gift wrapping constructed in the shape of a conventional bag or tube, and fabricated primarily from paper. A stretchable insert extends the length of one of the wrapping surfaces. This stretchable insert permits the gift wrapping to distend under excessive tensile pressure, therefore minimizing tearing and splitting of the paper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,283 issued to R. A. White on Aug. 26, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,066 issued to R. A. White et al. on Oct. 11, 1988, there are disclosed gift packages having decorative self forming bows. These bows each include an inside ribbon generally extending around the circumference of the respective gift package. A portion of this ribbon protrudes outward from the package and is covered by an outside ribbon. The protruding portion of the inside ribbon is attached to the outside ribbon at spaced apart locations, and the ends of the outside ribbon are secured to the surface of the gift package. When the ends of the inside ribbon are drawn away from the package, the inside ribbon acts as a draw string to close the gift package. The draw string movement of the inside ribbon causes the outside ribbon to form a plurality of decorative loops.
Other gift wrappings are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,988 issued to M. Dixon on Feb. 16, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,144 issued to B. J. Selga on Apr. 2, 1991. The gift wrapping shown in the Dixon patent is fabricated as a monolithic, one piece body of undefined length. This body includes a plurality of spaced apart tear line pairs. The distance between each tear line pair is a bag forming section, and a tear off strip is formed between the tear lines of each tear line pair. After a bag and tear off strip have been removed from the body of undefined length, gift articles can be placed into the removed bag, and the tear off strip can be utilized to tie the open portion of the bag.
The Selga patent teaches a reusable gift wrapping, preferably fabricated from cotton. This gift wrapping is formed as a cruciform having a decorative surface and four outwardly directed foldable flaps. A gift to be wrapped is placed upon the central portion of the cruciform, and the flaps are folded appropriately to cover the gift. Hook and loop material is utilized to secure the flaps together. If desired, hook and loop material could also be utilized to attach such items as a fabric bow and a fabric card holder to the decorative surface of the gift wrapping.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.